My Tenshi, My Hikari, My Ryou
by person6
Summary: It's basically Bakura and Ryou musing about each other. Mild Yaoi between RyouBakura, but it can be seen as friendship i guess. Please RR, it's my first fanfic. Thanks! {completed!}
1. Default Chapter

Ok, I came up with this when I was studying for the sat's. Well that's studying gone useful. ^_^ Anyways, I hope you like it, it's my first fanfic.  
  
Its mild yaoi between Ryou/Bakura, but it could be interpreted as friendship, really your opinion.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm lying on the couch when your milk white face pops into view. "Bakura?" I blink back to reality and stare at your innocent face for a minuet. "What?" He's not put aside by my roughness. He never is. "Dinner's ready." I grunt and get up. I watch you slowly walk, waiting for me to catch up. You're too kind-hearted for you won good, but that's what makes you Ryou. My Ryou. My milk skinned tenshi. You smile and I follow you to the table.  
As you curl up under the blanket we share I smile. I can't help it. Ryou makes everyone smile. You push the popcorn into my mouth making me eat it and I give in. You smile and face the movie. Some idiotic one about Ancient Egypt and mummies.* Not bad though, they killed the pharaoh. Hey, it's not my fault I dislike.okay, hate.fine, want to gut him like a fish. See what you would think if someone sealed you up in a stupid ring for 5,000 years. At least it brought me Ryou. My sweet Ryou. By the time the movies done I see you curled up next to me asleep. You never make it through a movie without falling asleep. I carry you small body to your bed and gently cover you with your blankets. I know every aspect about you. Like I know you hate even the tiniest bit of cold, and how you love the softness of you bed. I watch you snuggle into your soft bed until you finally sigh with contentment. I plant a soft kiss on your forehead before I leave you.  
I let out a sigh and crawl into my bed. I take out a book Ryou bought me, one about gods of the world. I remember when I first met you. You stared at me with those big innocent eyes of yours. I stared back. I saw you clutch the ring in your hands. You looked confused, not that I blame you, you were only what, 9? But you trusted me soon enough. You smiled every time I came out of if I talked to you. You were always so happy. That was until."Bakura?" I look up, I see you in your light blue pajamas holding a stuffed plushie of the Change of Heart. That look in your eyes tells me all I need to know. I sigh and move to the side of my bed. You just slowly climb in and when I hug your body, I see tears escape. "Did you have that dream again?" He nods and I sigh again. I know every aspect of you Ryou. I know what haunts you at night, I know how you seek my comfort, and I know you cry every time you see their faces in your dreams. I rub your back your tears flow steadily down your milk white face. "Shhhh.." I try to soothe you. "D-d-do you t-t-think they're h-h-happy?"* You look up at me and I see you eyes, wet and teary. "Of course they're happy, hikari." I hear you sniffle and I wipe your tears away. "Sleep." I close your eyes with my fingers and soon you're asleep again. My tenshi, my hikari, my Ryou. With your soft innocent eyes and snowy hair I truly wonder if your and angel or if your just a human. No you must be an angel. My angel.  
  
*If you didn't already guess the movie is "The Mummy." How original huh? ^_^ *They are Ryou's sister and mother. His sister died apparently, but nobody know about his mother so I said they both died in a car accident and Ryou blames himself for not being able to help them, although it was unavoidable. Poor kid. t_t  
  
So please review!! Any kind of reviews will be accepted even flames. I'll use them as useful ways to improve my writing. Please tell me if you want me to continue or not. Thanks!! Ja ne! ^_^ 


	2. Your and odd one hikari

Okay on to Chapter 2! Yay! This is also in Bakura's point of view and the last on through his view point. The next chapters will be in Ryou's point of view.  
  
Thanks for the review Rin! I really do appreciate it, and also if you don't feel like reviewing, then you don't' have to! So on with the story! Enjoy! ^_^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I wake before you, like always. I still hold you in my arms. Your face is sweet even as you sleep. A small smile graces your features, always smiling, even in your sleep. I stare out the window. Even in this Ra forsaken city the sunrise is still beautiful. Not as dazzling as home, but still beautiful. It makes me wonder, is it really the same sun we see everyday? I feel you shift in my arms. I look down to see your big eyes staring up at me. "Good morning Kura." I smile for a brief second, but still I smile. "Good morning Ryou." You wrinkle your nose in your cute way and look up, still clutching your plushie. "Why do you get up so early Kura?" I chuckle and mess your already tangled locks. "Why not Ryou?" You wrinkle your nose again, but laugh. You pull me out of bed and I follow knowing you want to eat. I walk right behind you and mid way down the stairs you trip like you do every other day. I sigh and quickly grab your collar, pulling you back. You crash into me. "Thanks Kura." I pull you up. "Just be careful kid." Contrary to what the Pharaoh thinks, I don't beat Ryou. Hell I can't even yell at him. Ryou's just well, very clumsy. I swear he trips at least 10 times a day. Luckily for him I just always happen to be around so he doesn't break his neck. I don't know how he survived before that. "Come on Ryou, you should get ready for school." You nod and smile. You're an odd one tenshi. You're the only child I know who enjoys school. I slither back into the ring and I feel you smile as you leave the house. //Why do you enjoy school Ryou? // /Why shouldn't I? / I chuckle at your response. //You becoming more like me everyday hikari.//  
After another boring day at your school we're finally home. I'm lying on the couch again thinking of just thins when I feel your warmth by my side and a weight on my chest. I open my eyes to see you resting your head on my chest, looking up at me. I stare into your innocent tenshi-like eyes and you stare into mine. My emotionless ones. I don't know what you see in them. Suddenly you give me a smile and kiss my cheek. Then you just skip away. You're really on odd one Ryou. Sometimes I just don't get you. You maybe be my hikari, my tenshi, but sometimes I just don't get you. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That's the end of Bakura's point of view, next up Ryou! Love that cutie! ^_^ ! Anyways please read and review!!! Remember any kind of reviews are welcome, even flames. I'm also debating if I should post another fic like this one, only in Malik and Ishtar's point of view. I might, please tell me what you think! Thanks and Ja ne! ^_^ 


	3. Only you

Hey I'm back!! Thank you for all the nice reviews!! Anyways the next chapters are in Ryou's point of view, so basically he's musing about Bakura. So without further delay, here's "Only You." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I watch you reading the book I bought you. Your unruly hair drops over your eyes. I see you constantly brushing and blowing at them, only to have them return to cover your eyesight. I look down at the essay I'm supposed to write, "Who is the most influential person in your life?" I automatically think about you. My dark, my yami, my only, my Bakura. You're the only one who knows me inside out. I almost know you inside out, yet you elude from me at times. You close your past form me and even more, you. I know you Kura, I know you well. I know you hate Yami; well hate might be an understatement, more like you want to gut him like a fish. But anyways, I know you only let me see your soft side. I know only you will comfort me the way I need it. I know you well Kura, but I don't know you at all. What happened in Egypt? What were you like as a child? What was your life like? Was it hard? Why do you hide it from me? I feel my eyes slide shut as my pen is still in my hand. I knew doing homework on a couch was a bad idea. I feel you lift me up and I look up to see you carrying me. I yawn and you look down. Your eyes soften and you give me the smallest of smiles. I smile back. I love your eyes Kura. True their emotionless most of the times, but their colors are so intense, a mixture of almond with henna. The way they swirl together to make the blend that only suits you. Only my Kura, my yami, my only. Their sharpness deceives so many. I know you Kura. I know that your roughness is only a mask. I've seen your soft side and I know that only I'm allowed to see it. You slide my body into my bed. I love my bed, its softness, its warmness. Is that a word? I don't really know. I look up at you Kura and whisper good night.  
  
"Good night Ryou."  
  
I smile and let my eyes close. I feel your lips gently touch my forehead and you leave. I drift off into the worlds of dreams. No nightmares tonight, just nice pleasant dreams of before the accident, when we were all happy. Happy and together.  
I wake up unusually early, on a Sunday too. I rub my eyes and clutch my Change of Heart plushie. I look at it and smile. It's so like you Kura, evil yet good, dark yet light. I yawn again and get out of my warm bed. I tiptoe to your room knowing that you're the lightest of sleepers. I crack open the door inch by inch and I see your face. For once you're still asleep. Your face calm, peaceful and your unruly hair, a more tangled heap. I crawl next to you and I feel you jerk awake.  
  
"Ryou? What's wrong?"  
  
I curl up to your warmth.  
  
"Nothing Kura."  
  
You just hold me close. I close my eyes and the scent that's only you fill's me up. I love the way you smell Kura. It's the essence of darkness. I feel your fingers curl around my hair. Its softness always amazes you. I hold my plushie close and I feel you look at it. You chuckle and lightly kiss my forehead. I open my eyes and look at your dark ones.  
  
"Kura, do you care about me?"  
  
You chuckle again.  
  
"Silly Ryou. Of course I care for you. You are my hikari, my light. You, Ryou, are my life. You are my hikari, my light, my Ryou."  
  
And you are my dark my yami. We are light and dark, yin and yang, left and right. We will never part, because opposites attract. No force can deprive light of its dark or dark of its light. We will forever be together and forever be Yami and Hikari.  
The beginning of dawn peaks out and you watch fascinated as always. What makes you so captivated? Does it remind you of Egypt? Of home? I don't know. I see your eyes narrow as the harsh beams hit your eyes. I hide my face in your blankets and I feel your arms circle me.  
  
"Sun's up Ryou."  
  
I squint to see its brightness spilling into the room. I hate the sun. You know that Kura. You shift and my eyes are spared from the harshness. You draw your warm blankets around me and hold me in your tight embrace. I feel you rest your head on mine, letting your fingers curl around my hair again. I yawn again and finger your black pajamas. I slide my eye shut and fall asleep in your embrace. Your arms give me a comfort only you can give me. Only you know how to comfort me Kura, only you. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's it for chapter three!! Yay! I'm really sorry for not updating for awhile, but I've been slightly busy. Also heads up, I'll be gone from the 18th to about the middle of august and I won't be able to update from there, so I'm really sorry, but I won't be able to update for a month! Please continue to read and review and I will bow down on the ground you walk on. So thanks for the reviews and keep them coming. Ja ne! ^_^ 


	4. Always

Hey people, I'm finally back, and I'm sooo sorry for not updating! My vacation was great and I had tons of fun visiting my family. But now we will continue with the fanfic, and so now I present to you possibly the last chapter of this fanfic, always. **************************************************************************** ********** It's another beautiful day and I begged you to come to the park. I know you can never say no to me. I feel your eyes follow me everywhere I go. We were just sitting on the bench, you and I, So peaceful and calm. I saw you gaze over the lake we saw before us and you looked content for once and I smiled at your state of tranquility. That was until.."What are YOU doing here?!" All too soon your contentment vanished and I saw your eyes grow cold and your lips curled into a sneer. Oh Kura, you never get a moment of contentment do you? We turn to see Yami staring at you with a burning hatred. Why does he hate you so? Kura what happened 5000 years ago? Please Kura, I want to know!  
  
"It's a free country pharaoh. You don't own it."  
  
You spit out every word like venom. Yami's eyes narrow to tiny slits.  
  
"What are you up to tomb robber?"  
  
Poor Kura, every body assumes your evil. So misunderstood,  
  
"I can't even enjoy a day in the park with my hikari now can I?"  
  
I see your hands curl up into fists.  
  
"Since when do you care about Ryou?"  
  
I can see your eyes flicker with hurt for a minute, before hate rises from them again.  
  
"I've always cared about Ryou. He is my hikari."  
  
Yami snorts with disbelief as his hard amethyst eyes flicker to my bruise on my cheek that I obtained from smacking my face on the bathroom door this morning.  
  
"Abusive bastard."  
  
Yami mutters under his breath loud enough for us to hear. Before I can do or say anything you have Yami pinned down and a black eye forming on his face.  
  
"I've never laid a finger on Ryou, so don't you dare call me an abusive bastard, ever!"  
  
Your voice is a fierce whisper that contains suppressed anger and hurt. Suddenly you fly backwards as Yami's fist connects with you cheek.  
  
"Please stop!"  
  
Unconsciously a cry erupts from my throat as I place myself firmly in front of you, protecting you.  
  
"Please stop, he didn't do anything! We'll go, just stop, please!" "Ryou, stay out of this."  
  
I hear your quiet growl, but ignore it. I can feel tears stinging in my eyes and with a disgusted "humph" he stalks away. I turn to you, still on the ground and an identical bruise to mine forming on your cheek.  
  
"Oh Kura, why do you always fight?"  
  
I hug you tight and bury my face into your clothes. I feel you sigh quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry Ryou."  
  
I just squeeze you tighter as my tears well and spill over my face, becoming buried in your clothes.  
  
"What's the matter Ryou? Your not crying over a simple fight with the pharaoh are you?"  
  
Concern is lace into your words.  
  
"Oh Kura, you always get into fights. What if I'm not there to stop you or if you get hurt? I don't want to lose you like I lost them."  
  
A new wave of tears swamps my face.  
  
"Oh hikari, is that what this is about?"  
  
I'm too busy crying to answer that.  
  
"I'll never leave you Ryou. I will always be with you, always by your side. You are my light, my hikari; I am your dark, your yami. Light and dark will never be separated. We will always be together no matter what. Always."  
  
You run your fingers through my hair and I look up at your eyes. Your face is soft without hate and spite. I draw in a long sniffle.  
  
"Promise?" "Always."  
  
You softly kiss my forehead and I smile.  
  
"Okay."  
  
You help me up.  
  
"Come on hikari, let's go home."  
  
We walk together hand in hand. Always together forever and beyond. **************************************************************************** ****************** So that's the end! Well, maybe, I was thinking of adding a new chapter as like an epilogue, but you reviewers have to tell me! Also there will be a new story going up soon, similar to this one only it's about Malik and his yami. So please review and tell me what you think, okay? Oh and thank you for all the kind reviews people, I love you all!!!!!!! Anyways, read and review and Ja ne! ^_^ 


End file.
